Close to the Edge
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Ratchet decides to say something to Optimus about his relationship with Smokescreen. Naturally, Optimus does not take it well. It now, Ratchet may not get to take back what he said.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, I'm a horrible person to my favorite characters yay!  
Warnings: Violence  
Disclaimer: Nope**

Optimus felt his optics boring into his back from across the room. He ignored it, continuing to work through the data they had recovered from the Decepticons. Ratchet was prone to foul moods, especially when he was separated from Wheeljack for long periods of time. It wasn't until he heard a sigh and tools clattering onto a table that he turned to look at the medic. He had turned around, his glare now putting figurative holes in the table, leaning against it heavily.  
"Is something wrong, Ratchet?"  
Ratchet said nothing, grunting in acknowledgement. He sighed again, rolling his shoulders back. He stood and slowly turned around to face Optimus, optics glowing.  
"Personally? Everything's fine." He pointed an accusing finger at his Prime. "You, on the other hand, are a different story."  
Optimus stared at him. Him? Had he done something wrong? Was he unconsciously ill or something? "I do not see what I have done to raise your concern, Ratchet."  
Ratchet scoffed. "Concern. Such a nice way of putting. Try ire or frustration instead."  
"Ratchet." A warning.  
Ratchet groaned, rubbing the side of his helm. "How do I put this? Oh, I know: are you out of your mind?"  
Optimus was taken aback by the outburst. "Pardon? I'm not sure I-"  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Ratchet slammed his fist onto the table.  
"Ratchet!" Arcee exclaimed, coming through the GroundBridge and transforming, shock plain on her features. "Is everything okay?"  
Ratchet swung his helm around to glare at her, pointing towards the hallway that led to the quarters. "Out." he seethed.  
"Go, Arcee." Optimus reaffirmed when she made to protest. She looked between the two of them, before walking off as told. Ratchet quickly turned his glare back to Optimus.  
"I honestly don't know what you are referring to." he said honestly.  
Ratchet threw his arms in the air. "Of course you don't!" He stomped over to Optimus, stopping right in front of him. "Then let me spell it out for you: you. And Smokescreen. In a relationship!"  
Optimus frowned, anger and confusion welling up inside of him. "Why does that upset you, exactly?"  
"Oh, so I'm upset now?"  
"Ratchet, the relationships that I have-"  
"I don't care about who it is! Well, I do actually, but that's not the point!"  
"Then please inform me what the point is, Ratchet. And please, also inform me of the problems you have with Smokescreen." Optimus growled.  
Ratchet was unfazed. "How about the fact that he's immature? Overly impulsive? Unrealistic? Or maybe-"  
"We both know those aren't true, Ratchet."  
"Oh really?" Ratchet crossed his arms. "Are you so sure? Or maybe you're letting your emotions blind you?"  
"And what about you? Are your emotions not clouding your own judgment right now?"  
Ratchet laughed. "My emotions? This isn't about my emotions!" He threw his arms out to the side. "This is about you, picking now to be in a relationship. With now being in the middle of the war!"  
"That's what this is about?"  
"Yes! Optimus, either of you could offline at any moment! Do you know what that could do to the one left behind? Not to mention it is very good ammunition for the Decepticons, should they ever find out."  
Optimus optics flared and he leaned closer to Ratchet's face. "Don't speak of that." he warned in a low tone.  
Ratchet jerked his helm backwards. "Why not? It's a perfectly reasonable-" He stopped, understanding dawning. "Oh Primus." He covered his face with his servo. "They already have figured it out, haven't they?"  
Optimus said nothing, merely glaring at the medic. Ratchet removed his servo, glaring back. "Well, I suppose this conversation is a little late then, isn't it?"  
"Ratchet-"  
"No, Prime. I don't want to hear it. Look, I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy. Really, I am. But in the middle of the war?" He shook his helm, shrugging. "You're compromising yourselves. And, through that, compromising the team."  
"And what would you have me do? Deny both of us what we want?"  
Ratchet said nothing, face neutral. Optimus frowned, shaking his helm. His engine growled.  
"I can't do that. To either of us."  
"Optimus, you've said yourself, personal interests cannot come before the interests of the team."  
Optimus opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, not knowing what to say.  
"Optimus." Ratchet put his servo on Optimus arm. "I know you don't want to hear it. But you know I'm right."  
Optimus jerked his arm out his grasp and stalked off. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.  
He did not need the alarm going off.

Optimus ran across the battlefield, blaster raised and firing repeatedly at Megatron. Megatron fired back, each shot sizzling by Optimus' helm. He yelled as he came within striking distance of his enemy, extending the blade in his right hand and swinging it at Megatron's shoulder. The former gladiator easily blocked him, swinging his fist into his abdomen and knocking him back several paces. Optimus staggered, regaining his balance just as Megatron charged at him. He sidestepped the blow, only to have his legs swept out from under him. He went down hard, his vision filling with static for a moment. Mountains? Not the best location for a fight. He gasped as Megatron's pede landed heavily on his chestplates, putting all of his weight on it.  
"Tch. How easily you go down, Optimus. You're getting soft."  
Optimus narrowed his optics, raising his arm on firing at Megatron. The shot hit him in the shoulder, making him hiss and lose his balance. Optimus used the opportunity to throw him off, quickly regaining his footing. Megatron scowled, rubbing his shoulder.  
They ran at each other, meeting in a clash of fists. Optimus butted his helm against Megatron's, making him stagger away before retaliating with a knee to his abdomen. Optimus fought through the static in his vision, blocking Megatron's blows and extending his blade again, swiping at the gray mech's abdomen. The tip nicked him, but not enough for him to feeling any strong pain. He connected his fist with Optimus' face twice, before knocking him backwards with both servos. Optimus remained on his pedes, bent slightly and panting hard as he watched the gladiator. He could see, from his periphery, that the fight still raged around them. Megatron laughed loudly, his optics glowing maliciously.  
"Looking for your little toy, Optimus? I'm sure he's out there somewhere, though he's probably begging for mercy at this point. My medic was not very pleased by the scar your little berth warmer left."  
Optimus was glad his mask hid most of his face, to not give the Decepticon the satisfaction of seeing him angry. No, not angry: infuriated. Threatening the ones he loved was the quickest and easiest way to make him angry.  
"Oh, have I hit a nerve librarian? Don't worry, I'm sure Knock Out will leave you a carcass. Not like it would be any different than now!"  
Optimus seethed. His whole body tensed, engine revving furiously. Megatron sneered, starting to raise his cannon towards Optimus. Optimus stood upright, and charged the gladiator. He wasn't thinking anymore- this was pure fury. He could see Megatron falter for a moment, and he took the opportunity to slam his shoulder into his chest. Megatron staggered, then took an elbow to the face. He hit the ground with a thud, and Optimus stood beside his helm, blaster aimed.  
Optimus cried out as searing pain blossomed from his left side. Another shot got him in the right shoulder, and a third clipped his left, bringing his down to his knees. He looked behind him, glaring at the two Starscreams he was seeing. He felt a servo on his chestplates, and grunted as he was roughly thrown away. He hit the ground and skidded several yards before coming to a stop. He blearily looked around, noting all the energon that was already pooling under him. He could hear voices dimly, calling for him, and there, Megatron's laughter. The Decepticons were retreating though, in far fewer numbers than they came in. That was good.  
Optimus lay his head on the ground, offlining his optics. The voices were growing louder, but still sounded far away. Servos were touching him, servos wet with energon. He onlined his optics, seeing a white and red blur in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but only got out a breathy whimper before his systems finally went offline.

Ratchet stared at all the berths spread out before him.  
Five. Five berths. Five lives they almost lost.  
Bumblebee was going to be fine in a very short amount of time. The worse damage he had received was a large gash on his left leg. Bulkhead would need a day, just to make sure the hit to his head didn't have any major lasting effects. Wheeljack, who was already awake he noticed, had a crushed left arm and was missing part of his battle mask. Smokescreen was, once again, sliced open in multiple places. That left him with the last one.  
Optimus.  
Ratchet sighed, rubbing the scorch mark on his left arm subconsciously and offlining his optics, lowering his head. Optimus was a mess. Except for the three blast marks, courtesy of Starscream, most of his exterior damage was large dents. However, "large dents" were synonymous for "major internal injuries". The three blast marks... Optimus was lucky to have survived with the amount of energon he lost. He and Arcee had gotten off lucky, receiving very little damage.  
Ratchet sighed again, this time in exasperation as he felt a familiar body press against his. "Wheeljack."  
"Sunshine."  
Ratchet rolled his optics, but wrapped his arm around the Wrecker's shoulders anyway.  
"What's botherin' ya doc?"  
Ratchet glared at him. He point to the unconscious mechs before them. "What do you think is wrong with me?"  
Wheeljack shrugged. "Figured it was more than that."  
Ratchet's shoulders sagged. "Do I need anything more?"  
"No. But there is something else, isn't there?"  
Ratchet pulled Wheeljack around to his front, holding him close and resting his chin atop his helm. "I hate that you can read me so well."  
"It's my job, doc." Wheeljack said, pressing his lips to the metal in front of him. "So what's up?"  
"I... I honestly don't know where to start."  
Wheeljack shrugged. "Wherever's easiest. Give me a status report."  
Ratchet rolled his shoulders. "Well, Arcee and I are alright, Bumblebee and Bulkhead will recover quickly, Smokescreen will need some time, and Optimus..." He hugged Wheeljack tighter. "Primus, Jack, I almost... his spark nearly gave out, so many times." A shudder raced down his back. "How many lives do we have to lose or nearly lose? Before this is all over. How many?"  
"We've already lost too many." Wheeljack whispered, wrapping his good arm around Ratchet's back.  
"We have." Ratchet paused, thinking. "Wheeljack, I... I made a mistake."  
Wheeljack looked up at him. "Must be pretty big for you to actually admit it out loud."  
Ratchet flicked one of his fins. "I'm serious. I..." His tone softened. "I spoke with Optimus earlier."  
"I know."  
"Primus, Wheeljack, that almost ended up being the last thing I ever said to him!" Ratchet shuddered again. "I feel a little sick when I think about it."  
"Then don't think about it. When he's better, you'll talk to him and make amends and it'll be alright."  
Ratchet looked down at Wheeljack. "When did you become so wise and reasonable?"  
"Hey." Wheeljack glared at him, though it held little heat. "I can be wise and reasonable when need be."  
"I suppose so."  
"Hm. And I suppose that's not the end of this little story?"  
"No... I... I may have made a lapse in judgment."  
"May have?"  
Ratchet groaned. "Okay, I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. Satisfied?"  
"Of course not. I'm never happy when you're upset like this." Wheeljack stepped back, looking at Ratchet. "Look, doc. I'm goin' ta assume you're lapse had somethin' ta do with you doubtin' Prime's judgment or somethin'. 'Bout him 'n the kid. But c'mon, doc. It ain't the end of the world. Yes, you're both stubborn, but at least one of you," He pointedly looked towards Optimus. "Knows how to compromise. You'll get through it."  
Ratchet stared at the Wrecker. "Primus Wheeljack."  
"Hit my mark?" Wheeljack stepped back into the medic's arms.  
"Yes." Ratchet breathed. "I doubted his timing. And his choice of partners."  
Wheeljack chuckled. "Like you can talk?" He shifted in the medic's hold, glaring at his arm. "I bet he didn't take that well?"  
"No, he didn't. Among other things."  
"Such as?"  
"I... suggested that they terminate their relationship."  
Wheeljack jerked back, staring at Ratchet. "You did what?"  
"I know, Wheeljack, I know."  
"Then why-"  
"Heat of the moment."  
Wheeljack shook his helm. "Primus mech."  
"I know. I don't know if I've ever seen him that angry before. Directed at myself, anyway. It's... scary."  
"I bet. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. You saw Megatron."  
"Indeed. You should be resting."  
Wheeljack sighed, but walked back over to the berth regardless. "Promise me you'll talk to me once he's well enough." he said as he settled.  
Ratchet cast his optics to the ground, nodding. "I will. I promise."  
"Good." Wheeljack smiled, leaning up and catching the medic's lips in his own. "Now go get some rest. You need it as much as I do."  
"I hate you."  
"I love you too sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part TWO! Ratchet actually apologizes. *gasp*  
Warnings: Ratchet apologizes *gasp*  
Disclaimer: Nope**

Ratchet watched Smokescreen and Optimus talk from the corner of his vision. Guilt was eating at his spark. Smokescreen's arms waved animatedly as he talked, smile stretching across his face. What really twisted him up was the look of happiness on Optimus' face. Who was he to deny his leader, his friend that? He couldn't. It wasn't fair at best, hypocritical at worst. He sighed, setting down the tool he was fixing. Wheeljack looked at him from his spot at the table beside him, then behind them at the two other mechs in the medbay. He turned his gaze back to his mate, grabbing his servo and nodding. Ratchet sighed again, his shoulders sagging. Wheeljack smiled, bringing his servo to his lips before nudging him in the direction of the other two mechs. Ratchet glared at him, then squared his shoulders and walked over.

Both heads turned as he walked over, one with a smile and the other with a mix of expectance, anger, and calmness

"Hey doc!" Smokescreen greeted.

"Smokescreen. I trust you feel well?" Ratchet asked.

Smokescreen shrugged as he hopped off the berth. "Pretty good. You do awesome repairs doc!" He trotted to the exit. "I'll see you after my patrol!" he called over his shoulder, obviously talking to Optimus.

"You know where to find me." Optimus answered.

Smokescreen laughed as the doors slammed shut behind him. Silence descended upon the medbay. Ratchet shifted awkwardly in place, ignoring the prods from Wheeljack over their bond. Optimus watched him, waiting. Finally Ratchet pulled over a stool and sat, looking at the ground.

"I… I am sorry, Optimus. I have made an error in judgment."

Wheeljack scoffed. Ratchet glared at him. "A few, errors, in judgment." He turned his gaze back to the ground. "I hope you can forgive me."

A servo grasped his shoulder. He looked up at Optimus. "I forgive you Ratchet." The Prime started. "However, what you said…"

"It was unacceptable." Ratchet supplied.

"Not necessarily." Optimus switched his gazed to the wall ahead of him, his servo falling into his lap. "I have been thinking about what you said. You… weren't wrong."

"Don't say that Prime, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here." Wheeljack commented.

"Will you hush?" Ratchet groused, glaring at his mate again. Wheeljack turned back around, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"You weren't." Optimus continued. "However, your words hurt. Not just when you questioned my relationship, but… what hurt the most was that you questioned Smokescreen."

Ratchet hung his helm. Optimus stared at him, before going back to looking at the wall. "I hold no grudge against you. But I do wish to know- do you really think those things?"

Ratchet winced internally. He had hoped that wouldn't come up. He had expected it to, but he had hoped it wouldn't all the same. The truth was, he didn't know. Yes, their relationship was very dangerous. But it also had its advantages. Both Optimus and Smokescreen seemed to be happier since the beginning of their relationship. And it wasn't much different than the relationship he had with Wheeljack. As for Smokescreen himself… no. He didn't mean most of those things. Not anymore at least. He was still impulsive, but he had matured and settled, probably thanks in part to Optimus.

"I… no. Not anymore. I was wrong."

There was a loud clatter. Ratchet rolled his optics, not even bothering to look. "Wheeljack I don't want to hear it!" he barked, interrupting whatever the Wrecker was about to say. Optimus chuckled, and Ratchet struggled to fight down a smile.

"While it is rather disadvantageous for you and he to be enamored, there are disadvantages to you terminating your relationship as well. As I see it now, they weigh each other out, once advantages of either are also factored in."

"As for Smokescreen himself, I'm afraid I made a lapse in judgment of character. He has… matured, since he first joined us. I hadn't realized."

"The Pit has frozen over!"

"Wheeljack I am going to come over there!" Ratchet stood, his engine revving. Wheeljack raised his servos placatingly, turning back to his work.

"Anyway," Ratchet sat back down. "He has matured, and I'm pretty sure you've had something to do with it." He pointed an accusing finger at his leader.

Optimus shrugged, smiling a little. "I may have." A looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ratchet, there have been moments before when you have seen evidence of our relationship and said nothing. Why now?"

Ratchet frowned. "I thought it was just a fling. But then I realized that it was going on a bit too long to be just a fling." Wheeljack coughed loudly from the other side of the room. Ratchet groaned. "Yes, Wheeljack also helped point it out to me."

"Meanin' he was totally oblivious ta the fact you two were helm over pedes for each other until I pointed it out." Wheeljack stated, smirking.

"I'm not fixing you next time you blow yourself up." Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet, for talking to me about this." Optimus said, keeping them on topic. "It makes me feel better knowing I don't have to be at odds with you about this."

"Yeah. Well…"

"Doc didn't feel like bein' a hypocrite." Wheeljack supplied, coming over and wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulders.

"I see." Optimus said knowingly.

Ratchet groaned. "I'm going to kill you both. Slowly. And no one will ever find your corpses."

"We love ya too Ratchet."

"Get the frag out of my medbay Wheeljack! And stop laughing!"


End file.
